Since when?
by JustWanted89
Summary: After all that time Desmond was finally allowed to go on a mission again. The only problem: Altaïr had to accompany him. (just me playing with the Alt/Des couple- so no important plot)


Heya guys ! Has been quite a while, huh ? ^^

Tbh I just don't have the time to write that much any more. I'm sowwy :'( *bows* **  
><strong>

But anyway, this story takes place in another fanfic where Desmond travelled back in time and has been living with the Order since then (got nothing to do with Inheritance)

It's going to be a two-shot coz I rly wanna try out the Alt/Des pairing ( yes, I'm new to it). To see if I actually manage to do that...without it being rly bad u know ? ^^''

So there isn't exactly a good plot ~ just me ...experimenting :D

ENJOY !

Disclaimer: I still don't own Assassin's creed – and I think it's better that way :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>White wings adorned the pitch black night as even the last torches burned out. The sky was nowhere to be seen because the clouds masked it all with their grey shadows. But flying through narrow alleys or high above the buildings, piercing red eyes absorbed all their surroundings.<p>

Not too far behind were two strangers, following its light as a guidance. All alone it was granted the gift of the moon and therefore its shining feathers were showing the path ahead.

All too soon their ways parted as the grand eagle of Jerusalem flew straightforward into the blurred sky.

Flying. It felt like flying.

I didn't know how else I was supposed to describe this amazing feeling as we dashed over the rooftops. Although it wasn't like I had never done this before- oh no, that would be a lie. Nonetheless I couldn't deny that this time it felt so much more different compared to my training on the Farm. Being fully aware of the danger ahead and – well everywhere around us- made the whole act almost _thrilling. _The darkness made me pay more attention, showing me what I would have missed if I hadn't heard or looked close enough.

_Good for me because I almost tripped a few seconds ago._

Suddenly the albino eagle that had been sharing our way let out a short cry and flew towards the sky. As I looked above I realized that the clouds had hidden the stars I had been watching not too long ago. Or too be a bit more precise: the stars I had been watching just before Malik had proposed that I should accompany 'him'. Much to 'his' _and_ my dismay. Although it wasn't like I hated him or something - because it was quite the opposite if I was being honest to myself. But his strict posture and his cold demeanour scared me shitless. Not that I would ever admit that. _Ever. _

At least not in front of him. But it was true that I was kind of attracted to him. His eyes which always either mocked or glared at me, were also capable of captivating me up to that point where I couldn't look away. Unlike mine his amber eyes had a golden glint, more so when he was focused on something. But it weren't only his eyes that I was attracted to. I had known for a long time now that I was bi- so it was no wonder that I held some sort of attraction towards him. With all that constant training he was doing, his body was well-trained and well- let's say he wasn't exactly bad looking. More and more often I caught myself glancing at him, or now after some time even staring at him. For some time I actually considered being a narcissist given that Altaïr looked almost the same as me. Which meant that I was attracted to myself? On top of that I realized that Altaïr was my ancestor, so we were relatives. Which meant that I also had a thing for incest?

But soon I was able to see things in a different way, may it have been for the better or the worse. The more time I had to – and maybe also wanted to- spent with him I found more differences between us. First of all his skin was a few shades darker than mine. I also already mentioned our different eyes and if one looked a bit closer he was also able to note our different eye forms. Apart from the countless scars that were clearly visible on his back, I soon noted our difference in height. But his shoulders were broader, as well, making me look a bit more leaner. Maybe it was the same with twins. On first sight they seem to be identical but after some time one can see the differences.

So the first 'problem' was solved - or just got plainly ignored. But Altaïr not only differed in his appearance but also in his behaviour, so I was for sure no narcissist. And given that we were more than 800 years apart my attraction couldn't exactly be called having an interest in incest. Not that a 800 years difference made things less complicated, not at all. Although he actually wasn't that much older than I was. God, this really was a confusing matter but my body didn't seem to care about that. So I concluded that this was merely an attraction based on my body's – needs? Still, I was pretty sure that Altaïr was well aware of his influence on me. Sometimes it really _did_ seem like he was using it to his advantage. And even though that might have not seemed very special - despite that this _was _AltaïrI was speaking of – his amused eyes that slowly also added a knowing smirk were really annoying me. Because in those moments I knew he was doing it on purpose, doing whatever it was to annoy me.

Just because he was able to do so. And for no other reason. Or so I thought.

When the eagle was no longer to be seen I abruptly stopped, obviously startling my companion for he was already standing in a defensive stance, looking for the non-existent enemy. That was just so much like him. Always the serious one.

Turning around I looked right into his eyes before I spoke to him, whilst keeping my voice low.

"Calm down. There is no one here." Inwardly I had to grin as I saw him realize that I outright fooled him. Not that that had been my intention but it had a nice side effect, didn't it?

Full of myself I openly grinned at him.

"You know, you really need to learn how to relax sometimes", I told him whilst mocking him with my daring eyes- like I was telling him directly into his face that I, Desmond Miles, just managed to trick the infamous Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. My grin turned into a sly smirk.

_Hah!_ After all this time I really got him. And he deserved it, too.

His face showed the slightest sign of surprise, even though he never showed any emotion at all besides maybe anger. And even that was rare because sometimes he really _could _be patient. Too bad 'sometimes' didn't seem to be right now. Within seconds his face darkened as he narrowed his eyes. At first he lowered his head and therefore successfully hid his face underneath his hood. But then he slowly lifted it just a bit and I was able to see some features of his face. I gasped. Altaïr showed me his famous glare. Pure hatred was staring at me. And even though I've been through a lot I still couldn't get used to his death glare. Frightened, I took a step back and –

_Dammit! That hurt!_

Looking down I noticed the _thing _that had I had come up against. A real big thing actually. Now that I was thinking about I seemed like it was similar to the shape of a _huma- wait! _

_Okay Desmond ~, calm down. _

This was just some dead body lying on the roof of some house.

_You know- nothing special at all. And surely nothing you haven't seen before, right? Right?_

Well even I had to admit that I was freaked out by the corpse of a guard lying next to my feet. Meaning literally next to my feet. It seemed like just a few seconds ago I had walked against the armor of that guy, leaving me with a throbbing pain in my left foot and giving me a nice heart attack as a double bonus. Shocked, I looked up but Altaïr had already hidden his face behind his hood, shielding his emotions like he always did but never once did _admit_. Not that I cared though. I've tried at least a hundred times to somehow befriend him but was either greeted by his cold or his mocking demeanor. That wasn't too much fun at all. But hey – at least now I knew to keep my distance. Except for moments like these because not even I was able to withstand that much seriousness for too long. When we departed he had still been in a good mood - or so it seemed- because he kept on mocking me, leaving quite a few sarcastic comments. He had been running in front of me, sometimes far ahead. I knew he had only wanted to show me how slow I was compared to him, as he always did. So - I really got this feeling that he wanted to make me understand that I was not worth wearing the title of an assassin. Of course that was just a thesis but it always proofed to be correct anew. He'd never let me attempt a mission on my own, claiming that I would only fail miserably and thus slowing down the whole Brotherhood. Another time he announced that I was not to leave with anyone else but him because he would not allow me to be a hindrance to the others.

That arrogant bastard- although he said so he usually worked alone so I was left in Masyaf, almost dying of boredom. But even that was taken from me when he made me train with the small ones or do all the dirty work. Really nice of him by the way- the whole city now thought of me as some sort of do-it-all slave. So it actually was refreshing to be on a mission once in while. Even if I had to be by his side. The whole time.

After it seemed like he left me alone in the dark he suddenly came back, staring at me like I was some sort of test-subject.

"You'll go ahead, I'll follow", was all he said with his deep voice before turning his back to me.

And that was what I had been doing up until now, running in front of him towards our goal.

So here I was, back again at looking at the dead guard like some scared child. Not that I was afraid of the body- oh no. It was obviously Altaïr I was afraid of. This deadly silence was never a good sign that much was clear. Therefore I had been looking anywhere but him. Suddenly I heard firm steps coming towards me. I could already guess who it was – well of course it couldn't be someone else. But still- I shocked me to realize that I could already identify him by the sound of the steps.

A small, bitter smile crept on my lips. Given that I was probably still a captive of Abstergo and within that damn Animus I sure as hell did treat this all like reality. A bitter laugh left my mouth.

I've been here for a month and nothing had changed. Still trapped in the past or rather in the past illusion created by the Animus. With the exception of having my own body, however that was possible- and not having any contact to the real world at all.

Suddenly something at my feet moved and I shrieked, stepping back. Right behind me I met the wall that was now giving my back a hard time. Hands up as a defence I looked down. Blinking once. Blinking twice.

_You really go to be kidding me. _

Down there was Altaïr kneeling to retrieve a throwing knife or rather his own throwing knife. I recognized it the minute I saw the engraving.

_'Dovahkiin' _or so it said. I still had no idea what that meant, let alone which language it belonged to.

Sighing I let my arms fall back to my side, slowly breathing in and out. As I closed my eyes I could hear him stand up. With closed eyes I waited for him to back up- but nothing happened.

Curious I opened my left eye and- _huh? _

Had Altaïr always been that close to me? Taken by his closeness I tried to step back- only to be reminded by that nice wall that it was still there. But I of course being the doubtful one - as always- turned my head to the right only to realize that the wall indeed was still there, right behind me.

The whole situation was already entirely awkward but Altaïr managed to make it even worse. Slowly he took another step forward until our noses were only millimeters apart. I felt his steady breath on my lips and suddenly my throat felt very dry. Gulping I tried to maximize the distance between our faces by forcing my head further behind. Altaïr though seemed to look through my plan and closed the distance again. After a few seconds being in that inconvenient position my neck started to ache and I had no other choice but to move my head to its original position. But Altaïr didn't back up and so I felt his breath right beside my ear.

Breathing in and out. In and out. In and- god this whole situation couldn't get worse. My body wouldn't react to my command and so I was trapped between Altaïr and the wall. And although I wasn't able so see his face I was sure he was smirking.

Because this was his newest method. First being cold, then mocking and now teasing. For the last week now he wouldn't stop teasing me whenever we were alone. Using every opportunity he got, he made my life a living hell. And I couldn't do anything about it because- well as I already said my body didn't exactly dislike this sort of attention. But that didn't mean I didn't.

After collecting all my will I put my hands on his shoulders, so that with a little pressure I was able to look into his face. And I had been right. His eyes were full of amusement and his lips formed a small grin that reflected his – was it satisfaction? _To hell with that!_

With all the strength I could muster I pushed him back. That didn't exactly startle him and within seconds he was back on his feet, in his usual superior composure. But I didn't care. I wouldn't let him treat me like-

"...like some stupid girl", I whispered so quietly I doubted that he would catch that. But this was Altaïr I was speaking of. Of course he had heard it.

"Stupid, eh?", I heard him saying in a thoughtful way. Not that I minded though. Right now I only heard his deep and heavily accented voice that I learned to like a bit too much. Man, this was such a fucked up situation. Being turned on by the voice of your long gone ancestor wasn't exactly 'normal' now, was it?

But then I heard a deep chuckle coming from right ahead of me. My head snapped upwards.

Altaïr had somehow managed to come closer again. His eyes were still clearly amused but I was too focused on his chuckle. I've never heard it before even though it sounded so nice. I wouldn't have minded if he did it again. - _Did I really just think that?_

But I had no time to ponder about that because he chuckled again, coming just as close as he had been just a few minutes ago.

_Well done, Desmond._

"You know-", I started but Altaïr tilted his head in wonder of what I was going to say. Staring in his curious eyes I almost forgot what I wanted to say myself but as I felt his hot breath on my lips I remembered quite quickly.

"You do realize that there's this thing called privacy, right?"

I thought that did it. But he looked at me like I was utterly stupid.

"_Yes?"_, he quietly answered. Amazed, I let out a mocking snort.

Now who was the dumb one? And here I thought I had made my intention very clear, as in not to be misunderstood. But Altaïr proofed to be the only exception.

"So ~ how about stepping back and_ giving _me _my_ privacy back?"

Not even Altaïr could have been stupid enough to misunderstand that. Preparing to get some space I loudly breathed out. And then slowly breathed in ~

"_No."_

See, even Altaïr was able to get such an _eas_- wait- **what**?

Oh, I think I just misheard what he had said. He surely wasn't implying tha- or was he? No this couldn't be. He wouldn't go that far, would he?

Completely taken by his answer my mouth fell open and I gaped at him.

"Say what?", I asked him dumbfounded.

Amusement was visible in his eyes.

"_I said 'no'"_, and once again my brain seemed to work a bit slower than usually. Altaïr - as always being the thoughtful and understanding one - seemed like he got that, too.

"_It's an expression which is used to convey-"_

"I know what 'no' means. Thank you!", I spat at him. Was this guy for real? I might have not been the brightest one in that situation but – come on!

"_You're welcome"_, he answered sincerely.

Actually I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to answer to that. Or to the answer before that one. But I was sure to teach him not to play around with me.

Anger was probably covering my face as I harshly gritted my teeth, making sure not to go berserk.

With a swift movement I didn't even know I was capable of I moved behind him whilst turning his body around. Before he was able to react I pushed him against the wall, with my face directly in front of his. Raising both of my arms I threateningly put each one beside his body, so that this time he was the one being trapped.

"Now how does that feel like, huh?"

Forgetting all the problems of my attraction I pushed my face even further towards him and was therefore trying to minimize our difference in height.

"Tell me- ain't the most comfy position now or is it, _love_?" I spat all my frustration right into his face. Angered, I glared into his golden eyes. He really did it this time.

"I don't care whether the others think of you as some sort of god or something. But get it into your fucking head : You're not. Never been. And never will be. So stop playing with the people around you according to your moods." My voice was getting hoarse with each passing word until the last part wasn't much above a whisper.

Frustrated I let my hands fall back to my side before I quickly turned around and walked further away. I didn't even turn around before I quietly jumped to the next roof.

After all we still hadn't managed to finish our mission.

As I kept on running I inwardly tried to remember the way to our target. Behind me I could hear quiet footsteps that – if I hadn't already been trained to detect them - I surely wouldn't have heard.

So he actually didn't fight back for once when being criticised. Wonder seemed to exist after all.

But I knew better. He wasn't like that any more even though sometimes that would make it easier for me to hate him. He didn't argue back but accepted what I'd tell him.

_Was I too harsh with him?_

No, the way he was obviously playing with me wasn't exactly nice of him. He deserved that.

_Or did he ?_

Not believing myself that I actually felt guilty now I slowed down and turned around.

This time without startling him at all.

But as I was about to open my mouth I stopped abruptly. On my way I hadn't even noticed the figure that was slumped down in the corner of the roof I just left behind me.

Walking past Altaïr I made my way over to the figure but before I could reach it I could feel a hand grasping my wrist, hindering me from going any further.

I deeply inhaled, tightened my hands to a fist.

"_Altaïr_. Let me go", I commanded him but his strong grasp wouldn't let me go for sure.

With a quick move I turned my head to glare right into his eyes.

"_I said_. Let. Me. GO!", and with a short move I broke free.

Not caring that he had probably let me go willingly I quickly made my way over to the figure, immediately being greeted by what I already had expected. Although I didn't expect it to be two of them I wasn't exactly surprised.

Next to my feet were two dead Templars.

I didn't need any proof. I was sure I knew just who exactly was at fault for their deaths.

"_Dezmund_", I heard the voice I learned to love so much say behind me.

Not even until today was he able to pronounce my name correctly. But I didn't care about that because I _liked_ the way he said it. And still - he didn't seem to trust me. Not even a bit.

"_Listen to me-_", so he wanted me to listen, eh ? Well I didn't want to listen any more. I had enough of that.

"You know what? I don't care what you want to say so just keep it to yourself now, will you?"

I stole a glance at him before slowly looking away from him. Looking at him wouldn't really help me to to keep calm.

"_Right behind you."_

Annoyed I turned around. Obviously I didn't know how life worked because whenever I'd have actually appreciated an answer from him he'd kept quiet. But now that I really wanted him to shut up, he talked. I wasn't even sure why I had complied to his request now that I had turned around.

_Well - and now what? _

_**Great ~**, I can see the corpses. Really amazing. This just made my day._

Sighing I looked over my shoulder.

"And what, oh mighty assassin, am I supposed to see right now, huh?"

I bet his angry eyes were focused on my back but I didn't care. _Maybe I should have bowed?_

"_Why am I not surprised? Look closer."_

" I **am** !"

"_Obviously not close enough, novice."_

"Well _obviously _it's not my fault that your imagination is running wild again."

And maybe this was the right time to start raging.

"And stop calling me that", I snapped at him.

"_What? A novice? - If so, I am just stating a fact." Why thank you~_

I actually considered not liking this idiot any more.

"_Would you prefer me calling you by your real name then, Dezmund?"_

Scratch that. Right now I was more than just happy that I had turned around because I felt my cheeks getting red.

I just didn't know how the hell he always managed to do that. How was he always able to make me forget my anger?

"I don't really care what you call me." _Lie._

As I clenched my teeth I could hear him sighing behind me. That was unlike him. Usually he'd never show that much emotion to anyone.

"_So 'novice' should be fine then, right?"_

And somehow I saw that coming. Well I probably deserved that one.

"As I said, call me whatever. I don't care." _Lie._

At that point I also started to tighten my fists. This evening for sure wasn't to my liking at all.

"_Well then, Dezmund. Maybe you should get a bit closer if you claim to see nothing unusual."_

Within seconds I loosened my fists as my breath quickened.

I knew that I had said that I didn't care what he'd call me but obviously that was lie.

So when he called me by my name my whole body froze for a second.

Deciding that observing the corpse from a bit closer might actually work to my advantage, I knelt down and slowly checked part for part.

"So what's up with calling me by my name all of a sudden, huh?", I asked him without stopping my observation. But even I noticed that my voice slightly quivered.

For a few minutes Altaïr kept quiet as I scrutinised the body.

"_It just seemed as if you would prefer having me call you by your real name."_

"And since when did you care?"

That might have sounded a bit harsh but it was the first thing that came to my mind.

It seemed like I also managed to make Altaïr speechless.

But before I knew what happened, I heard him kneeling down right behind me.

Feeling his hot breath on my neck again, I had so sigh inwardly. _Here we go again_

As I slowly felt myself starting to shiver, I was able to understand what he whispered close to my ear.

"_Since when you ask?"_

I was no longer focusing on the body in front of me but on his hand that suddenly started to go through my hair. I had always preferred my shorter hair but this made up for everything.

"_I would love to know that as well, Dezmund."_

* * *

><p>Okay~ I'm going to be an asshole and stop here ^^<p>

Hope u liked it though :)

about Inheritance:

No I didn't abandon it and I don't plan to :D Actually I have already a plan for the next two chapters IN DETAIL ~ I just don't find the time to actually write it ^^''

Still, I hope u ll stay with me :)

Have a nice weekend and Lg from Germany :D And yea ofc I love comments and all that stuff - just don't wanna ask for them coz it's up to u guys ^_^


End file.
